staratelewizjafandomcom_pl-20200214-history
12 Września 2009
TVP 1 05:30 Szczęśliwa karta - odc. 33 (Wild Card II ep. 15, A Whisper From Zoe's Sister); serial kraj prod.Kanada (2003) 06:20 TELEZAKUPY 06:40 Schudnij; program poradnikowy 07:00 Dzień dobry w sobotę; program poradnikowy 07:30 Rok w ogrodzie 08:00 Wiadomości 08:10 Pogoda 08:15 Kuchnia z Okrasą - Gotowanie pod żaglami 08:40 Siódme niebo, ser. X - Troje, odc. 13 (A baby makes three); serial kraj prod.USA (2006) 09:30 Ziarno ; magazyn 10:00 Walt Disney w Jedynce - Klub przyjaciół Myszki Miki - Tańczący Goofy, odc. 27 (.); serial kraj prod.USA (2008) 10:35 Walt Disney w Jedynce - Złota rączka - Sklejeni, odc. 1 (A sticky fix); serial animowany kraj prod.USA (2007) 11:05 Walt Disney w Jedynce - Hannah Montana - To nie ja, odc. 1 (Lilly, Do You Want to Know a Secret) 23'; serial kraj prod.USA (2006) 11:35 Walt Disney w Jedynce - Kyle XY - odc. 1 (Kyle XY, ep. 1, Pilot) - txt str.777 41'; serial kraj prod.USA (2006) 12:30 Pegaz ; magazyn 13:00 Wiadomości 13:10 "Katyń" - spotkanie z twórcami filmu 13:20 Zwierzęta świata - Czerwonaki znad słonego jeziora (Flamingo: Salt Lake City) - txt str.777 25'; film dokumentalny kraj prod.Niemcy, Wielka Brytania (2007) 13:50 "Katyń" - spotkanie z twórcami filmu 14:05 Powrót do domu - cz. 2 (Coming Home aka Heimkehr, part 2) 89'; serial kraj prod.Niemcy, Wielka Brytania (1998) 15:40 "Katyń" - spotkanie z twórcami filmu 15:55 Discovery w Jedynce - Ludzkie ciało. Do granic możliwości - cz. 1. Wzrok (Human Body. Pushing the limits.); cykl dokumentalny kraj prod.Niemcy (2008) 16:40 "Katyń" - spotkanie z twórcami filmu 17:00 Teleexpress 17:25 Gotowi na ślub - odc. 1; widowisko rozrywkowe 18:15 Gotowi na ślub - na planie - (1) 18:25 Najgorszy tydzień - odc. 2 (Worst Week, ep. 2); serial komediowy kraj prod.USA (2008) 18:45 "Katyń" - spotkanie z twórcami filmu 19:00 Wieczorynka - Chip i Dale - Kiedy myszy harcują, odc. 1 (Catteries not included); serial animowany kraj prod.USA (1988) 19:30 Wiadomości 19:50 Sport 20:05 Pogoda 20:20 Hit na sobotę - Katyń - txt str.777 116'; dramat wojenny kraj prod.Polska (2007) 22:30 Męska rzecz... - Prowokacja (Today You Die) 87'; film akcji kraj prod.USA (2005) 00:10 4400 seria I - odc.3 (4400, The - seria I - The New and Improved Carl Morrisey, ep.3); serial kraj prod.USA (2004) 00:55 4400 seria I - odc.4 (4400, The - seria I - Becoming, ep.4); serial kraj prod.USA (2004) 01:40 Kino nocnych marków - Bez pardonu IV - odc. 3, Cena wolności (The District IV, ep. 4, Free Byrd); serial kraj prod.USA (2004) 02:25 Kino nocnych marków - Bez pardonu IV - odc. 4, Fałszywy przyjaciel (The District IV, ep. 3, The Kindness of Strangers); serial kraj prod.USA (2004) 03:05 TELEZAKUPY 03:25 Zakończenie dnia TVP 2 05:25 Dla niesłyszących - Echa Panoramy 05:55 Spróbujmy razem; magazyn dla niepełnosprawnych 06:25 Dwójka Dzieciom - Świat według Bindi - odc 15 (BINDI THE JUNGLE GIRL 15); serial dokumentalny kraj prod.Australia (2007) 06:55 Poezja łączy ludzi - "Sens" (Czesław Miłosz) 07:10 M jak miłość - odc. 677; serial TVP 08:00 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 298 - txt.str.777; serial obyczajowy TVP 08:35 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 299 - txt.str.777; serial obyczajowy TVP 09:05 Daleko od szosy - odc. 3/7 - Ania; serial TVP 10:35 Daleko od szosy - odc. 4/7 - Oczekiwanie; serial TVP 11:55 Gwiazdy w południe - Rusz głową (Get a Clue) 79'; komedia kraj prod.USA (2002) 13:20 Czas honoru - flesz historyczny - odc. 2 "Warszawa Nadaje"; felieton 13:25 Piękniejsza Polska - Gala 14:00 Familiada - odc. 1662 - txt str.777; teleturniej 14:35 Złotopolscy - odc. 1059 Typowa kuwada; telenowela TVP 15:05 44. Międzynarodowy Festiwal Wratislavia Cantans (studio festiwalowe) 4 15:10 Kocham Cię Polsko - (14); zabawa quizowa 16:40 Powiedz tak (pilot) 26'; program rozrywkowy 17:20 44. Międzynarodowy Festiwal Wratislavia Cantans (studio festiwalowe) 5 17:24 Słowo na niedzielę 17:30 Program lokalny 17:55 44. Międzynarodowy Festiwal Wratislavia Cantans (studio festiwalowe) 6 18:00 Koszykówka mężczyzn - Mistrzostwa Europy: Polska - Serbia ( studio ) 18:05 Koszykówka mężczyzn - Mistrzostwa Europy: Polska - Serbia ( I i II kwarta ) - (również w TVPHD) 20:05 XV Festiwal Kabaretowy w Koszalinie 2009 - KABARET TV (1) 20:50 Dochodzenie (The City by the Sea) - txt str.777 103'; dramat kraj prod.USA (2002) 22:45 Panorama 23:10 Sport Telegram 23:15 Pogoda 23:25 Weekendowe Kino Dwójki - ZygZak (Zig Zag) 96'; film fabularny kraj prod.USA (2002); 01:05 Weekendowe Kino Dwójki - Zaufanie (Trust); film fabularny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (1999) 03:05 Zakończenie dnia Polsat 5:15 Wstawaj! Gramy! 6:00 Nowy dzień z Polsat News 7:15 Scooby-Doo, gdzie jesteś? (7) 7:45 Historia z domku na prerii - ciąg dalszy 9:45 UEFA Champions League 10:15 Ewa gotuje 10:45 Się kręci 11:15 Miodowe lata: Wieczór we dwoje (81) 12:00 Miodowe lata: Odmienne stany świadomości (87) 12:45 Czarodziejki 7 (163) 13:40 Formuła 1: Grand Prix Włoch 14:00 Formuła 1: Grand Prix Włoch 15:05 Formuła 1: Grand Prix Włoch 15:15 Chirurdzy 4 (64) 16:15 Siatkówka mężczyzn: Mistrzostwa Europy 16:30 Siatkówka mężczyzn: Mistrzostwa Europy 17:45 Światowe rekordy Guinnessa 18:50 Wydarzenia 19:20 Sport 19:25 Prognoza pogody 19:30 13 posterunek (2) 20:00 Jak oni śpiewają 22:00 Studio LOTTO (w przerwie programu) 23:00 Żołnierze kosmosu 1:05 Klasa 1999 2:50 Nagroda gwarantowana 3:50 Tajemnice losu 4:50 TV Market TVN 05.35 Uwaga! - magazyn 05.55 Telesklep 08.00 Multikino - magazyn 08.30 Dzień Dobry TVN - magazyn 10.55 Pascal: po prostu gotuj - program kulinarny 11.35 Na Wspólnej (1146-1149) - serial obyczajowy, Polska 2009 13.20 Szymon Majewski Show 9 - program rozrywkowy 14.30 Nigdy w życiu! - film obyczajowy, Polska 2004, reż. Ryszard Zatorski, wyk. Danuta Stenka, Artur Żmijewski, Joanna Brodzik, Jan Frycz 16.40 Brzydula (159-163) - serial komediowy, Polska 2009, reż. Wojciech Smarzowski, Robert Wichrowski, Filip Zylber 19.00 Fakty 19.25 Sport 19.35 Prognoza pogody 19.45 Uwaga! - magazyn 20.00 Niania 9 (121) - serial komediowy, Polska 2009 20.35 Mam talent! - program rozrywkowy 22.00 Dwa tygodnie na miłość - komedia romantyczna, USA 2002 00.10 W paszczy szaleństwa - horror, USA 1995, reż. John Carpenter, wyk. Sam Neill, Julie Carmen, Jurgen Prochnow 02.05 Uwaga! - magazyn 02.25 Nocne granie 03.45 Nic straconego - programy powtórkowe TV Polonia 06:00 Plebania - odc. 1325; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:20 Plebania - odc. 1326; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:45 Plebania - odc. 1327; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 07:05 Plebania - odc. 1328; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 07:30 Plebania - odc. 1329; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:00 Dla niesłyszących - Echa Panoramy; STEREO 08:30 Sposób na zdrowie; magazyn; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:45 Na weekend; magazyn kulturalny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:05 Goniec Kresowy - W obronie polskiej szkoły; cykl reportaży; 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 09:30 Plecak pełen przygód - odc. 4/13 (.); serial kraj prod.Polska, Finlandia, Niemcy (1993); Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:00 24 Ogólnopolskie Spotkania Zamkowe - "Śpiewajmy poezję" - koncert Renaty Przemyk; koncert; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:35 Dzika Polska - Pilchu, ukaż się!; serial dokumentalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:00 Złotopolscy - odc. 1031* - Pytania policjanta; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:25 Pamiętaj o mnie; koncert życzeń; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:40 Wojciech Cejrowski - boso przez świat - Kosmici; cykl reportaży; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:05 Makłowicz w podróży - Podróż 5 Środkowa Dalmacja - Słodka Cetina (19); magazyn kulinarny; 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:35 Wideoteka dorosłego człowieka ; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:00 Wiadomości; STEREO 13:10 Na dobre i na złe - odc. 370 Milczący pacjent; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:00 Studio Polonia 14:15 Pegaz; magazyn; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:40 Made in Poland; teleturniej; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:05 Szatan z siódmej klasy - Na sposoby są sposoby odc.2; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 16:00 Śniadanie na podwieczorek; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:00 Teleexpress; STEREO 17:15 Pamiętaj o mnie; koncert życzeń; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:30 Śmiech i młot - cz. 2 (Hammer and ticle); film dokumentalny kraj prod.Dania (2005); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:25 M jak miłość - odc. 663; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:10 Dobranocka - Miś Fantazy - Niebieski miś, odc. 1; serial animowany; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:30 Wiadomości; STEREO 19:50 TVP Polonia na Węgrzech; felieton 19:53 Sport; STEREO 20:00 TVP Polonia na Węgrzech; felieton 20:05 Pogoda; STEREO 20:10 U Pana Boga w ogródku - odc. 1/8 39'; serial komediowy TVP; reż.:Jacek Bromski; wyk.:Krzysztof Dzierma, Andrzej Beya-Zaborski, Emilian Kamiński, Jan Wieczorkowski, Agata Kryska, Wojciech Solarz, Irina Łaczina, Mieczysław Fiodorow, Małgorzata Sadowska, Alicja Bach; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 20:55 Kino Mistrzów - Orzeł 103'; dramat wojenny kraj prod.Polska (1958); reż.:Leonard Buczkowski; wyk.:Wieńczysław Gliński, Aleksander Sewruk, Jan Machulski, Roland Głowacki, Andrzej Herider, Bronisław Pawlik, Zbigniew Filus, Henryk Bąk, Ignacy Machowski, Michał Gazda; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:40 TVP Polonia na Węgrzech; felieton 22:55 30. Lidzbarskie Wieczory Humoru i Satyry - "30 lat minęło" - kabareton 1; widowisko rozrywkowe; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:40 Na weekend; magazyn kulturalny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 23:55 Wideoteka dorosłego człowieka; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 00:25 M jak miłość - odc. 663; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:10 Dobranocka za oceanem - Miś Fantazy - Niebieski miś, odc. 1; serial animowany; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:30 Wiadomości; STEREO 01:50 Sport; STEREO 02:00 U Pana Boga w ogródku - odc. 1/8 39'; serial komediowy TVP; reż.:Jacek Bromski; wyk.:Krzysztof Dzierma, Andrzej Beya-Zaborski, Emilian Kamiński, Jan Wieczorkowski, Agata Kryska, Wojciech Solarz, Irina Łaczina, Mieczysław Fiodorow, Małgorzata Sadowska, Alicja Bach; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:45 Śmiech i młot - cz. 2 (Hammer and ticle); film dokumentalny kraj prod.Dania (2005); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:30 Pamiętaj o mnie; koncert życzeń; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 03:45 Złotopolscy - odc. 1031* - Pytania policjanta; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 04:10 Kino Mistrzów - Orzeł 103'; dramat wojenny kraj prod.Polska (1958); reż.:Leonard Buczkowski; wyk.:Wieńczysław Gliński, Aleksander Sewruk, Jan Machulski, Roland Głowacki, Andrzej Herider, Bronisław Pawlik, Zbigniew Filus, Henryk Bąk, Ignacy Machowski, Michał Gazda; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:00 Zakończenie dnia TVN 7 5:15 Misja Martyna: Finał (2) 6:00 Chwila prawdy 7:00 Mango 9:05 Pascal: po prostu gotuj 9:40 Klan Walkerów (10/11) 10:10 Klan Walkerów (11-ost.) 10:40 Wakacje w słońcu 12:35 Frasier (8/24) 13:05 Frasier (9/24) 13:35 Frasier (10/24) 14:05 Frasier (11/24) 14:35 Frasier (12/24) 15:05 Proste życzenie 17:00 Diabli nadali (14/25) 17:30 Diabli nadali (15/25) 18:00 Diabli nadali (16/25) 18:30 Diabli nadali (17/25) 19:00 Diabli nadali (18/25) 19:30 Szkoła rocka 21:45 Wielki skok 23:35 Kryptonim "Nina" 1:35 Wróżki 2:40 Go! Laski 4:10 Zakończenie programu TVP Info 06:58 Info Poranek; STEREO 07:45 OTV - PASMO LOKALNE 08:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO 08:36 Korespondent TVP o Poranku; STEREO 08:41 Przegląd Prasy Info; STEREO 08:45 OTV - PASMO LOKALNE 09:00 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO 09:08 Pogoda Info; STEREO 09:12 Info Poranek; STEREO 09:15 Serwis info flesz; STEREO 09:19 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 09:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO 09:43 Pogoda Info; STEREO 09:45 Serwis info flesz; STEREO 09:49 Przegląd Portali Internetowych; STEREO 10:00 Gość poranka; STEREO 10:15 Serwis info flesz; STEREO 10:20 Przegląd Prasy Info; STEREO 10:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO 10:55 Pogoda Info; STEREO 11:00 Czas Seniora; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:30 Serwis Info Dzień weekend; STEREO 11:50 Pogoda Info; STEREO 11:55 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 12:00 Etniczne klimaty ; reportaż; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 12:30 Serwis Info Dzień weekend; STEREO 12:47 Pogoda Info; STEREO 12:50 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 12:55 Sposób na zdrowie; magazyn; STEREO 13:12 Aleja gwiazd na L4; magazyn; STEREO 13:30 Serwis Info Dzień weekend; STEREO 13:50 Pogoda Info; STEREO 13:55 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 14:01 Oblicza Armii; magazyn; STEREO 14:30 Serwis Info Dzień weekend; STEREO 14:51 Pogoda Info; STEREO 14:55 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 15:02 Transporter - .; magazyn; STEREO 15:30 Serwis Info Dzień weekend; STEREO 15:48 Pogoda Info; STEREO 15:53 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 16:00 Było, nie minęło - kronika zwiadowców historii.; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:30 Dla niesłyszących - Serwis Info Dzień weekend; STEREO 16:43 Pogoda Info; STEREO 16:45 OTV - PASMO LOKALNE 17:15 Rowerem w świat; magazyn; STEREO 17:30 OTV - PASMO LOKALNE 19:28 Pogoda Info; STEREO 19:32 Męska przygoda; magazyn; STEREO 20:00 Nieznani sprawcy; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 20:30 Serwis Info Wieczór weekend; STEREO 20:51 Pogoda Info; STEREO 21:00 Raport z Polski - Ekstra; STEREO 21:30 Serwis Info Wieczór weekend; STEREO 21:41 Pogoda Info; STEREO 21:45 OTV - PASMO LOKALNE 22:30 Serwis Info Wieczór weekend; STEREO 22:55 Pogoda Info; STEREO 23:02 Sportowy Wieczór; STEREO 23:33 Bądź modna (THE CLOTHES SHOW SERIA II); cykl dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2007); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 00:21 Żużel - Grand Prix - Słowenii (Krsko) (Grand Prix - Słowenii (Krsko)) kraj prod.CZECHY (2009); STEREO 01:21 Transporter - .; magazyn; STEREO 01:42 Serwis Info Wieczór weekend; STEREO 02:05 Pogoda Info; STEREO 02:08 Dziennik pisany pod wulkanem; film dokumentalny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:07 Jarmark cudów; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 03:31 Sposób na zdrowie; magazyn; STEREO 03:45 Listy do PRL - u - .; felieton; STEREO 03:50 Serwis Info Wieczór weekend; STEREO 04:13 Pogoda Info; STEREO 04:17 Było, nie minęło - kronika zwiadowców historii.; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 04:43 Etniczne klimaty; reportaż; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 05:07 Raport z Polski - Ekstra; STEREO 05:32 Męska przygoda; magazyn; STEREO 05:55 Transporter - .; magazyn; STEREO TV 4 04.35 Mariilon: Live From Lorely - koncert 05.30 Yes: Live at Montreux - koncert 06.40 Rajdy samochodowe: Mistrzostwa Świata - rajd Australii 07.40 VIP - mag. kulturalno-rozrywkowy 08.10 Kinomaniak - magazyn filmowy 08.40 V-max - magazyn motoryzacyjny 09.10 Syreny - film przygodowy, USA 2003 11.00 Galileo - mag. popularnonaukowy 12.00 V-max - magazyn motoryzacyjny 12.30 Kinomaniak - magazyn filmowy 13.00 VIP - mag. kulturalno-rozrywkowy 13.30 Hollywoodzkie pojedynki - rozr. 14.30 Piłka ręczna: Ekstraklasa mężczyzn - mecz Śląsk Wrocław - Wisła Płock 16.55 Strażnik Teksasu (10) - serial sensacyjny, USA 17.55 Atak na Pentagon (2) - film dokumentalny, USA 2008 19.00 Galileo - mag. popularnonaukowy 20.00 Policyjna opowieść 3: Superglina - film sensacyjny, Hongkong 1992 22.00 Spadkobiercy - program rozr. 23.05 Selekcja: Operacja "Kotlina" 23.35 Sissi - zbuntowana cesarzowa - dramat, Francja 2004 01.45 Korporacja (1) - film dokumentalny, Kanada 2003 02.50 Marillon: Live From Lorely - koncert 03.50 Yes: Live at Montreux - koncert 04.50 TV Market 05.05 Zakończenie programu Hallmark 6:00 Córki McLeoda: Gra losowa (6) 7:00 Pamiętna wizyta 9:00 Detektyw Foyle: Niemiecka żona 11:00 Patrol morski: W zasięgu radaru (5/13) 12:00 Patrol morski: Drogocenny ładunek (6/13) 13:00 Patrol morski: Kto mnie uratuje? (7/13) 14:00 Patrol morski: Na wzburzonym morzu (8/13) 15:00 Punkt krytyczny: Demony przeszłości (5) 16:00 Punkt krytyczny: Forteca (6) 17:00 Czarodziejki: Piąte koło u wozu (16) 18:00 Czarodziejki: Szeregowiec Leo (17) 19:00 Na deser 21:00 Morderstwa w Midsomer: Zbrodnia w klubie golfowym (1) 23:00 Z przymusu 1:00 Śmiertelna terapia 3:00 11 września, Waszyngton: Czas kryzysu 5:00 Córki McLeoda: Przejaw miłości (8) Polsat Sport 7:00 FIFA Futbol Mundial 7:50 Piłka nożna: Eliminacje Mistrzostw Świata 10:00 Piłka nożna: Eliminacje Mistrzostw Świata 12:10 Piłka nożna: Eliminacje Mistrzostw Świata 14:20 Siatkówka mężczyzn: Mistrzostwa Europy 16:00 Siatkówka mężczyzn: Mistrzostwa Europy 16:30 Siatkówka mężczyzn: Mistrzostwa Europy 18:30 Siatkówka mężczyzn: Mistrzostwa Europy 19:30 Siatkówka mężczyzn: Mistrzostwa Europy 21:40 Boks: Walka o mistrzowski pas federacji WBA w Herningu 1:00 Zakończenie programu Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 1 z 2009 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 2 z 2009 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Polsat z 2009 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN z 2009 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV Polonia z 2009 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN 7 z 2009 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV 4 z 2009 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP Info z 2009 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Hallmark Channel z 2009 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Polsat Sport z 2009 roku